The Shadows Of Revenge
by Supernerd17
Summary: A Sequel to Son of The Bat, just when we thought Damian was safe with his family it appears the Leauge Of Shadows says otherwise leaving the bat family with a shock they will fight for.
1. Plan

A week had passed since Damian's incident and the little eighteen month old was as happy as ever. However all of the little tykes brothers and father had become even more overprotective. They would often either carry him around or make him take their hand when walking around. But they still made sure to keep their baby entertained though he was getting stir crazy from being stuck inside all week.

At the moment Bruce was playing a game of hide and seek with his son who, much to his heart's ache, was actually a pretty good hider. He had so far looked under the couches, behind curtains, behind doors, and now in the kitchen.

"Alright Damian where are you hiding?"

As Bruce looked through the kitchen Damian, who was wearing a red onesie and blue sweats, was giggling as he creeped to the back door. When he finally got to it he tried to reach his pudgy little hand to the door handle but unfortunately was too short to reach it.

Then Damian saw the chair that was nearby and went over to it using all his tiny strength to push it over to the door. Then he struggling but successfully got on top of the chair, unlocked the door, and pulled down the handle opening the door.

Damian giggled happily as he hopped off the chair and ran onto the snow covered back porch. Even with the experience Damian went through he still loved the snow. He gawked at the white powder wanting nothing more than to play in it.

He tromped over to the edge ready to walk himself down the stairs when he was suddenly picked up. He turned around to see his father holding him and giving him the look.

"Damian what are you doing out here?" Bruce said as he held his son out an arms distance so he could directly in his eyes.

"Play papa!" Damian yelled as he struggled in his father's grasp.

"Damian you know you're not allowed out here alone and without any snow clothes. Now come on let's go inside."

Bruce then held Damian close to his chest and started to go inside closing and locking the door behind him. Damian continued to struggle in his father's arms sick of being stuck inside.

"Papa!" Damian whined.

"Damian stop it this is not acceptable behavior now stop or you're going to timeout."

Damian immediately stopped but pouted in his father's arms. Bruce saw his son's expression and while he didn't want to give in to his son's behavior he knew he had been a little to overprotective by keeping his son inside all week. The poor little guy was probably bored out of his mind so he knew what he needed to do.

"Alright Damian we can go outside."

Damian smiled and hugged his father to thank him for finally letting him out of the house.

"But first we have to get you dressed properly and do not leave papa's sight when we're out there ok."

Damian nodded his head in agreement but still pouted about having to wear his winter clothes. He hated them because they were so big and puffy making it very hard for him to move around or walk.

As Bruce walked over to Damian's nursery he saw the boys out in the hall giving him an idea.

"Hey boys me and Damian are going out to play in the snow want to join us."

Almost immediately the boys answered yes and went to get their snow gear on. Bruce chuckled and then went to get Damian dressed.

Within minutes everyone was ready and outside playing in the snow. However through the entire time everyone fought over who got to play with Damian or do some of his firsts with him in the snow. Dick and Jason were ready to murder each other over who would build Damian's first snowman with him. Tim nearly died when he stole snow angel making with Damian from Bruce, but he did get to go sledding with his little boy so that beat that experience.

They all played and played with each other for nearly three hours until Damian started to shiver and fall asleep. Almost immediately everyone was concerned and head inside knowing the little baby needed to get warm immediately. However as they all rushed to get inside they were all unaware that they were being watched.

"Will that all Lord al Ghul?" A man sitting in a tree wearing winter stealth gear.

"Yes that will be all Silence you may proceed with retrieving my grandson. The Bat may have thought he was finished with us but his son still holds much promise for us."

"Of course my lord I will contact you when I have completed my task."

"See that you do."

With that the intercom shut off leaving only an assassin and his mission.

Meanwhile back inside Damian what's wrapped tightly in a blanket and being held by Bruce. The little guy was having a little trouble trying to warm up again after being out so long. Bruce beat himself up the entire time feeling so stupid for letting Damian be out there so long instead of being a responsible father and brought him in after a little more than an hour.

However Damian hated seeing his father so sad over it so he tried to act like he felt better, but every time he tried to get out of the blanket he started to shiver immediately.

"Sory Papa." Damian apologized feeling it was his fault his father felt so sad.

"Hey now it's ok Papa is just worried about you so cheer up you make Papa more sad when you're sad."

Immediately Damian hugged his father's neck simply needing his love. Bruce gladly returned it feeling happy that his son truly loved him, he didn't know what he would do without his special little baby boy. For the rest of the day Damian would only have Bruce no matter what. He did luckily feel better after about two hours but he still just wanted his father.

The whole family then had dinner which was made by Alfred and was delicious as usual. It was a nice warm chicken soup with some soft rolls. Bruce first started to feed Damian before he ate making sure to give him small bites for the little baby to insure he didn't choke.

After they were all done they all decided to watch a Christmas movie together seeing that Christmas was coming up. They watched Home Alone resulting in large amounts of laughter and joy. After it was finished everyone decided to go to bed since it was late.

However that night Bruce decided to have Damian sleep in his bed worried he would be freezing again. Everyone said goodnight and then headed up to their beds. Bruce first stopped by Damian's nursery and changed his diaper and put him in a nice warm red sleeper. He then wrapped him in a blanket and took him to his room. Bruce then laid his son on his bed while he went to get into his pajamas. Once he was done he saw his son was fast asleep making him smile. Bruce then carefully got into bed and then gently drew his son close to his chest. Damian immediately drew closer to the heat sources and grabbed onto his father's shirt.

Bruce smiled once more and locked his arms tightly around his son knowing he was always safe as long as he was with him. Within minutes the two were fast asleep and stayed undisturbed for two hours. However evil found its way into the house to take away the happiness that was there.

Silence first disabled the security system and entered through the bathroom window in Bruce's bedroom slowly creeping to the room and crawled on it thanks to some advanced technology he had. Soon he was directly above Bruce's bed using his night vision goggles to see directly where his target was. He then set a device on the roof that shot out a rope directly over Damian. Sneakily the man went down the rope and then pulled out a can. He shook it up and then sprayed Bruce and Damian knocking them out for a guaranteed two hours.

He then untangled Damian from Bruce's arms and picked him up putting him in a sling on his back. He then pulled out a sheet of paper and tossed it onto a nightstand smiling wickedly under his mask from his actions. He then went back to the window and slipped out with the glue and treasure of the Wayne's leaving them in for a great shock in the morning.


	2. Family Business

Once Silence was outside he walked away about a hundred feet but nearly the entire time though deep asleep Damian shivered. He then pulled out a remote and pressed a small blue button causing it to send out a signal to a small plane. As it came towards him it let out a rope that Silence grabbed while it moved making him now hang in the air as he climbed up it

Once he was in the plane he walked over to the seat where Ra al Ghul was sitting with Taila next to him.

"Sir I have your grandson." Silence said as he got Damian out of the sling and presented him to Ra.

"Excellent now our little family is complete." Ra chuckled evilly as he took Damian into his arms.

"My little grandson you have grown indeed now you're just big enough to start your training and I intended to make you the most feared assassin in the world. Now why don't I return you to your mother."

Ra then handed the sleeping Damian to Talia who cradled him in her arms.

"Now you have returned to me my son and this time we won't be parted instead we shall kill alongside each other and bring death to our enemies. You shall be our greatest weapon little one and we intend to use you to the fullest we can."

Though deep in sleep Damian sensed that he was not in safe hands but quickly Talia started to sooth him bouncing him slightly and rubbing his back.

That night they flew back to their main headquarters on an island 100 miles off the shore of Singapore.

As they all got off the plane both the Ghul's smiled wickedly happy to have their prize back and each having heads full of ideas of what they could do with Damian. They walked through the base all the guards and members of the league kneeling as Ra al Ghul and Talia passed.

Ra then got to a room and pulled a lever that opened a large hole in the middle of the room. In the hole was a flight of stairs that lead deep down. They all walked down the stairs to a long hallway lite by three fluorescent lights on the roof. They eventually got to the end and to a large metal cell door. Ra ordered the soldiers behind him to open the door. They immediately did so to reveal a large practical empty room with only a few pieces of baby furniture such as a crib and changing table.

"This shall be my grandsons room and with the simplicity of it we shall harden him even now so he may be use to nothing."

Talia then put Damian in the small crib stroking her son's cheek as he slept.

"Sweet dreams my son for when you wake we shall start your training and you will become an infamous assassin."

Damian whined a little bit feeling cold from the dry cold air that was pumped into the room. Talia then left a kiss on Damian's head and then leaving the room having the guards close and lock the cell door. They then got to the other side of the hall making Ra start up the security system that filled the hall with dangerous and deadly defenses and traps. Now making it that much harder for Damian to be rescued.

Eight hours later

The sun started to shine into Bruce's starting to wake him up. As he did so Bruce felt a pounding in his head as if he had a hangover. However after about three minutes his head started to clear and he began to think clearly. Then a terrifying thought came into Bruce's head, where was his son?

Bruce shot up in his bed and looked frantically around him but saw no trace of his son. He then even rushed out of his bed and down stairs to see if anyone took him down stairs while he was sleeping. He looked all around the kitchen, living room, and dining room but no Damian.

He then rushed upstairs back to his room and looked more but then he saw a slip of paper on his night stand. He went over quickly to pick it up and when he opened it he about ripped it in half.

Dear Bruce Wayne,

When you read this it means we have your son and you will never see him again. Thanks to you keeping him from my daughter Talia he is already very far behind on his training and is far to pampered and spoiled. So we shall be taking our future assassin back and doing what we have to so he may become the most feared killer in the world. If you try to take your son back then we all in the League of Shadows will strive to kill all those you love and will leave you alive only to have you killed by your own son when the time comes.

Ra Al Ghul

Bruce crumpled the letter in half as he shook with anger. First they take his son then they threatened to take out his loved ones they were going to pay. If they thought that they were going to kill his loved ones and make his son a killer from him trying to save him then they had another thing coming.

"Tim, Dick, Jason!" Bruce called out.

Almost immediately Tim, Dick, and Jason got out of bed and ran to Bruce's room afraid for what would happen to them. But when they got to Bruce's hey saw how in distress he was. Bruce then proceeded to explain what happened to Damian making all of them angry beyond explanation.

"Those league killers are about to get their brains pounded out of their skulls!" Jason grumbled as he squeezed his fists so tight his knuckles started to turn white.

"They touch one hair on his precious little head they're going to pay with their lives." Dick stated very seriously.

"No one touches our baby brother." Tim said filled with rage over his brother's kidnapping.

"What are we waiting for let's take down those son's of-" Jason yelled as he tried to storm off ready to fight off an army of league soldiers.

"No Jason as angry as all of us are about this we have to make a plan or we could be putting all of ours lives and Damian's in danger."

"Alright but let's make this quick I don't like the thought of Damian being there to long."

"Neither do I but we still need to make a well thought out plan this is the league of shadows not some small time crime gang. Now I say we…."

In those next few minutes Bruce explained his his plan to his sons now leaving them with but one task, get suited up and rescue Damian.


	3. Separated

A few hours later it was day time in Singapore and Damian began to wake up. As he woke up he noticed that his bed wasn't very comfortable and that it was very dim in the room. He then tried to look for his father but couldn't find him and he began to notice he was in a crib.

"Papa?" Damian called out now beginning to feel distressed.

Damian then stood up in the crib as he wandered around trying to find a way out, but there was no latch or side that swung open. After looking for about five minutes Damian sat down and cried. He was scared and desperate for his father to come and get him from the scary place.

Then the door creaked open as Talia walked into her crying son. She then picked him up from his crib and started to sooth him.

"Now now little one your home now and we are never going to let you go. So you should forget about your father because you'll never see him again but you have me and that's all you'll ever need. Now why don't we get you changed and dressed because you have your first training session."

"No!" Damian cried out in the usual toddler way as he pounded on Talia's chest with his tiny strength.

Talia then took Damian over to the simple changing table and changed his diaper then put a uniform on him dressing him for his training session.

Talia then picked up her son and took him out of the cell to the training room upstairs. The entire time Damian cried out for his papa wanting his loving care. Talia then opened a door and set her son on his feet quickly shoving him into this room.

Talia then went up a flight of stairs into a viewing room with her father and several League officials to watch her son train.

As Damian stood in the large empty room with tears running down his face he felt so lost and confused. Why did his father let him be with these people and where was he?

Then the door opened on the other side of the room giving Damian some hope. Then a large man walked through and towards Damian.

"Papa?" Damian asked hopefully as he held his arms up to be picked up.

However a far different and mean person came in front Damian, a famous trainer of the league who was known for his at times cruel tactics.

"Arms down you weak little grub!"

Damian immediately did so fearing the loud mean voice yelling at him.

"Alright now first we are going to learn our defense positions and then we are going to see what you can do with them!" The man yelled at Damian.

Damian was so scared he fell down on his butt and then started to skoot back to try and get away from the scary man. However the man very roughly grabbed Damian by the collar of his uniform and set him hard on his feet. Damian shook like a tree in the wind as the man scared him enough to make him wet his diaper a little bit.

"Alright first defense position works like this…"

For two hours straight the rough trainer pounded the defense positions into Damian. If he got them wrong he was whipped once but very hard with a horse whip causing tears to come to his eyes. While he had been spanked in the past by Bruce for bad behavior him believing good parenting included disciplining your children and being consistent but this man was just cruel.

Then after their training was done the man went over to the nearby wall and pressed a green button on a consul. Suddenly a hologram the size of Damian appeared with a boa staff before the already terrified baby.

"Alright grub time to see what you've learned!"

The hologram then started to attack him hitting his little arms poor Damian used to try and defend himself. By the end of it he was black and blue with bruises and unable to stand.

"You are absolutely useless someone take him out of my site!"

With the order made a soldier came out and picked up Damian taking him back to his room. The man growling in anger then headed up to the viewing room above.

"This is really the one you wanted me to train he's positively useless!" The man complained to Ra.

"Now now it's only his first day and he's only a baby still so he can't do much yet." Talia said with the little motherly feelings she had.

"While that may be true Daughter we must work towards improving him maybe some medicine and improved parts could do him some good?"

"If that's what you wish father." Talia said with a slight bit of hesitation.

"Good then now that we are all in agreement we can move forward with our plans for my grandson."

Ra then dismissed everyone and sat and thought making plans as to how to improve his weak grandson and by any means necessary.

Meanwhile at Wayne manor everyone was rushing to get ready to get their treasure back. Damian meant everything to everyone and they would get him back by any means necessary. However everyone was positively distraught over their little brothers they blamed themselves for being unable to protect him particularly Bruce who had Damian snatched straight from his arms.

"Jason where's the stealth gear I can't find it?"

"Check in the armory it should be there."

"Dick have you sharpened more Batarangs"

"Yeah we should have enough and I also got so extra smoke bombs for emergency escapes."

Everyone rushed around until after about two hours they had all the gear they needed to successfully retrieve Damian. They all gathered outside of the bat jet they had for just these out of country missions.

"Alright so how this is going to work us Alfred will be directing us from the bat computer as we do the physical part. He will have access to the surveillance systems thanks to the new interference gear Lucius made for us. Now the bat jet can get us to the base in Singapore I managed to track the League of Shadows to, thanks to the DNA left on the letter they left, in about eight hours. This is their main base of operations and it's heavily guarded by highly trained soldiers so our first priority is to get in undetected. Then we will have to track down Damian which will most likely lead us to Ra or Talia. Now if you run into then without me do not engage they are very highly skilled and dangerous. After we finally retrieve Damian we must then destroy the base to ensure they don't bother us again. Then we have to get off the island quickly and cleanly I don't want any of you trying to be a hero here this is a retrieval mission. Now on the jet we take off in three minutes."

Everyone rushed to the plane but Bruce was stopped by Alfred.

"Master Damian will probably need this when you save him." Alfred held out a diaper bag with essentials and cuddle items to help sooth the more than likely traumatized Damian.

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce took the bag and turned around but was yet again stopped by Alfred.

"And Master Bruce please come back safe."

"I will Alfred we all will."

The two hugged and then Bruce got on the plane strapping himself in as the autopilot initiated take off. They were now flying in the sky all only about Damian as the waited.

Bruce then noticed something in the diaper bag he reached in to pull out what was Damian's blanket from him. He snuggled it close to his chest taking in the scent it held of his son praying to whatever was out there to keep his son safe.


	4. Mission Rescue

Damian sobbed in his crib feeling the stinging pain of the bruises he had just received. He wanted his father ever so desperately but he wasn't there no matter how much he called out to him. For several hours Damian sat cold and alone until the door opened to reveal his grandpa smirking wickedly. He walked over to the crib and looked down at his sad grandson.

"You my child are very lucky for you're about to be enhanced unlike any of your age. I plan to make you the ultimate killer and it's become clear that I can't naturally do that to you so I must look into the world of science to do so."

Damian whined afraid of what the scary man was going to do to him. He was also shaking not wanting to be hurt and yelled at again.

"My my you're shaking but I'm afraid there simply is no stopping what I'm going to do to you. If you're going to be useful to us then I'm going to have to remake you and if that doesn't work then I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you."

Damian then started to cry his eyes out not wanting any of this and feeling so overwhelmed by this suffering change in his life.

"Your operation will commence in the morning little one so get your sleep you're going to need it." Ra chuckled wickedly as he left the room and shut the door once more.

Damian was unbelievably miserable he was tired, hungry, in pain, wet, and all he wanted was his brothers or his papa to come and rescue him. For a straight hour he called out his papa and brothers names until he was so exhausted for his crying and training that day he simply collapsed to tired to carry on. However in good news unbeknownst to poor little Damian his family was coming to get him.

Three hours later

The bats had made about three quarters of their journey and were about to be in Singapore soon, but all of them were not well rested all of them only thinking about Damian.

The usually tough Jason was barely able to keep himself together. He sat looking out the window fantasies of horrific things being done to him. He wanted to take Damian into his arms and never let go of him.

Dick who was usually sweet and friendly was thinking about all the ways he failed to protect his baby brother. He kept having angry thoughts about all he wanted to do to the League of Shadows to make them pay for their kidnapping if Damian.

Tim was however just frozen unable to conceive how this all happened. He just wished he could have his family unharmed, together, and happy. He also wondered why all these things kept happening to Damian a most of the time sweet and innocent baby, what was it the world had again him to make all this stuff happen to him.

Bruce though was the most distraught feeling like a failure of a father. He couldn't believe his son was just taken from him and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. The entire flight he held Damian's blanket and teddy bear needing something to remind him of his son. He truly loved and needed Damian for he was the greatest joy of his life. He helped to give him something he didn't have or recognized he had for a long time, family.

It was then the plane's intercom turned on and Alfred spoke through it.

"You are officially an hour away from your destination prepare for drop off."

Everyone then snapped out of their funks realizing that they had to stop moping and take some action, it was time to get their baby back. Everyone suited up and got their gear together then congregated at a table where Bruce brought up a hologram of the league's secret island fortress.

"Alright the league's Island is about thirty miles long and thirty miles wide and their base is about one hundred thousand feet making about a ten mile difference between the beach and base. Now these ten miles are filled with traps, soldiers, and all manner of dangers so be careful." Bruce explained.

"Ok so where do we come in then what's the plan?" Dick asked impatiently.

"As I was about to explain first we are going to release a pulse bomb that will shut off all the traps and cameras within a five mile radius. Then we are going to be dropped off on the north side of the island where the bomb was dropped. Though all the security is gone for five miles we still have a whole other five miles of highly dangerous territory to cover. Once we get past all that we will split off into two teams. Robin and I will search the base for Damian and try to track down Ra and Talia while we're at it. Meanwhile Nightwing and Red Hood you two are going to be taking down the inside forces and setting the charges on in all the places that Alfred tells you to place them. After we retrieve Damian then we will have the jet fly over us and get us out before the charges go off. These charges will set off a signal that will disable all the electrically run machines and weaponry and then cause minor explosions to the base to put the important areas out of commission."

"Alright well let's say that something goes wrong and it goes to hell what do you want us to do." Tim asked a bit concerned.

"Look no matter what I want you guys to get Damian out of there. And I mean all of you which means if by some crazy chance you have a chance to get out but I need to be left behind I need you to do so."

"What!" All three cried out at the same time.

"You're telling me you would leave your son with us! How do you think Damian would feel about this he needs you just like you need him and we still need you! Plus do you really think we could take care of him like he needs to be, he would be absolutely wreaked by us!" Jason yelled angrily.

"Look I'm not saying it's going to happen but Damian's safety means the most to me so you need to be prepared for that situation, are we understood!" Bruce said very seriously.

"Yes." All three said very begrudgingly.

"Good now get prepared to jump we're about thirty minutes from the drop off point."

As Bruce walked away all three of the boys got into their space knowing the most important thing was Damian but they did make a plan of their own.

"Alright we have to make sure Bruce doesn't go all hero on us here. If he tries to take down Ra by himself we have to promise to help him because it's all of us or none of us, agreed." Dick said to the other boys who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Approaching in fifteen minutes Master Bruce setting in coordinates now." Alfred announced over the intercom.

Everyone felt their wrists beep as their bat watches went off. Everyone looked at them scanning their coordinates and seeing their goal. A few minutes later they were almost directly over the island and everyone got to the door to eject out of. Then Batman came over with three tiny ear pieces and presented them to the boys.

"These are your communicators both with me and Alfred keep them on at all times and remember the main objective here is getting Damian out safely so don't go taking any major risks. Now get ready to jump."

They all looked out to the island prepared to set forth on their task their very dangerous task.


	5. Assasine

First the plane dropped a large orb from the bottom of it. Then as it plummeted towards the earth the orb started to flash until it hit the ground releasing a clearly visible electric pulse that shut off anything that was lite within a five mile radius.

Everyone then jumped from the plane in diving position making them all plummet towards the earth at ludicrous speed. For ten minutes straight they all fell down and then they released their parachutes immediately slowing them down. Slowly they landed on the beach meaning there was no turning back now.

"Alright now we have to get through this jungle and quickly but be careful we still don't know what could be active out there." Batman said very seriously.

They all went straight into the jungle and for about an hour they made it through without trouble traveling through nearly five miles of trees however when they reached the fully operational part of the jungle that was another story.

They so far hadn't met any conscious soldiers due to the fact the pulse bomb set off their communicators and weapons causing them them to be electrocuted into shock. But now they were in the operational jungle and already they had large machine guns shoot at them, electrical traps, tripwires that triggered poisonous darts, vicious animals set on them, and deadly pitfalls nearly killed them.

"How much longer do we have?" Tim asked exhausted from the dangers of the journey.

"About one miles but I don't know how much longer we can take these traps." Dick stated just as exhausted.

"Oh I think I could tell." An evil voice chuckled.

They all turned around to see the League assassin Cheshire her freaky cat mask greetings them with its wide creepy smile and dressed in her usual green uniform. Not only that but Cheshire had a whole group of assassins behind her poised and ready to kill them in an instant.

"Cheshire, I see you're doing well since I last saw you." Dick said snarkily to the familiar foe.

"Yes and since then I have increased my skills as well as my poisons so better be careful facing me Nightwing."

Cheshire then pulled out her poisonous sias and lunges at Nightwing who used his pads on his arms to keep the sias from scratching him. Then all the other assassins attacked Batman, Robin, and Red Hood. The battle went on until all that was left was Cheshire who didn't even look like she broke a sweat.

"My my I see you've been doing well for yourself too all of you but while my army of assassins may be easy to take down it's going to take more than just one of you to take me down."

Jason was the first to strike shooting at least twenty bullets at her which she all dodged with ease as if she were in the matrix. However Jason pursued her nonetheless determined to get her but Jade then proceeded to taunt him.

"Well well Red Hood your aim only seems to be getting better, yet you still can't hit me." Cheshire laughed.

"Just you wait cat face I'll get you yet and I'll make sure to remove your claws when I do."

"I hope you do or else I just may use them to give your baby brother a nice scratch across the face and anywhere else I might just feel he could use some body decorations."

This comment made Red Hood snap, for how dare she threaten to hurt Damian in front of him, causing him to go madly at her using every weapon he had at his disposal.

"Red Hood stop she's just trying to toy with you!" Tim yelled as he went to go join the fight.

"Robin stop come back!" Batman yelled worried about what Tim would do to himself if he joined Jason.

"No Red Hood needs my help or he's going to end up doing something stupid."

Tim then ran towards Cheshire knocking her off her feet due to her being focused on Jason. After she was knocked down Cheshire was disoriented for a second leaving her open to Tim and Jason's brutal attacks. Cheshire then got up and yelled as she prepared to stab Tim with her poisonous sias. But almost immediately Jason stepped in and through some instant lock handcuffs that bound Jades wrists together.

"Oh you think these things will keep me restrained and from killing you well I'm afraid you're wrong!" Cheshire yelled out as she then lunged to kill Jason.

Then Tim through a steel cord that wrapped around her thus stopping Jade in her tracks. Then Tim ran around her wrapping the cord tightly to her. Jade tried to get out but Tim was just too fast running on the trees to make a perfect circle around her. Eventually Jade was wrapped very tightly from mid thigh to shoulders making her fall to her knees before the Bats.

"So you caught me, what are you going to do now take me to Arkham asylum like the rest of the freaks you deal with?" Cheshire asked sarcastically not even the least bit worried or afraid of her captures that surrounded her.

"No we're going to ask you some questions about my son and you're going to answer them honestly whether by force or choice." Batman said as a threat as he kneeled down to see Cheshire directly in the face.

He then took off her mask revealing her beautiful but bored looking face like as if she were being forced to endure a long boring business meeting.

"Why is it you bats are always so serious you have no sense of humor honestly lighten up."

"This is serious Cheshire! Now where is Damian?!" Dick yelled angrily at her.

"Alright Alright I'll tell you just chill out Nightwing." Cheshire said as if she was the one who was supposed to be annoyed.

Then there was a moment of silence and all Cheshire did was smirk, acting like a hunter with a carrot hanging over a rabbit, tantalizing them with her information.

"You will tell us what you know now or I will blow your brains out!" Jason yelled as he put a gun up to her head.

"Fine I'll tell you, he's in a secret underground bunker in the middle of the base here but I can't promise you he'll be in good condition we don't exactly treat our trainees well no matter how old they are." Cheshire said rather nonchalantly.

"Thank you for the information." Batman said plainly having to practically restrain not only himself from going at her but the boys as well.

He simply grabbed them by the collars of their suits and turned them around forcefully.

"Hey are you just going to leave me here then?" Cheshire called out to Batman.

"You've been working on that already for the last five minutes give it another hour and I'm sure you'll be free in no time." Batman said snarkily.

Cheshire then just sighed in frustration as she continued to work on her handcuffs thanks to the fact her sias were made of the same material and that she still had it in her hand when when she was cuffed.

For five minutes Batman dragged the boys until he felt it was ok to the let them go. They complained about how they could have gotten more information out of herbal Batman simply let them at her but Bruce just told them that she wasn't going to give anymore away and that they just had to going. They did as Bruce said knowing that Damian was their true objective and that the little boy need saving or who knows what could happen to him.


	6. Search and Fight

After about eight minutes the Bats were right at the beginning of the base using the jungle as a hiding place. Batman then quickly had the boys huddle together with him so he could reiterate the plan.

"Alfred pull up a blueprint of the base."

"Just a moment sir."

Within seconds the butler pulled up a print he found by connecting to a nearby satellite.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Of course sir."

Batman then quickly scanned the blueprint looking for the places and paths for them to enter and look for Damian. After a few minutes Bruce came up with a plan but it was not going to be simple or easy by any means. Bruce first expanded the print and then positioned the hologram of the base so all the boys could see.

"Alright here's the plan Robin and I will enter through here and will search for the secret bunker Cheshire talked about and rescue Damian.

"How do we know Cheshire's speaking the truth she could easily be lying?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Believe me I would have been able to tell and there would have been nothing for her to gain from my death so she would probably not even consider it as a possibility. Now Nightwing and Red Hood you too will bust in through here and do your best to distract and take down the obstacles, but don't forget to set the charges to or else we put ourselves in major risk are we understood."

"Yes!" All three said at the time.

"Now if you have any trouble or need to know something make sure you communicate with Alfred don't try and guess. And don't any of you forget our deal Damian's the goal and if it comes to me having to be left behind you do it without question."

All the boys nodded their heads but all knew they would not leave their practically Dad behind. Whom they noticed was being very weird acting as if this was their first mission again. In truth Bruce was more worried than usual not wanting to fail and lose yet another one of his sons.

Batman then signaled for them all to now move forward and split up into their teams Tim with Bruce and Jason with Dick.

Dick and Jason first rushed to the entrance guns a blazing in this case literally since Jason was shooting at the guards. All the guards came at them but soon came to realize that the two were not going to be so easy to take down.

"Alright bastards you touched my brother you're about to pay. And you better pray he isn't hurt or you won't see tomorrow!" Jason yelled angrily as he pounded upon the guards.

"Hey Jason leave some of them for me I need to get some revenge for Damian to."

As the two continued with their fight Batman and Tim snuck in from a window. They avoided the fight and started to search for Batman's beloved little boy. Batman followed the blueprint trying to find the area it was in and some kind of switch or trigger to open the entrance.

"Batman do you know exactly where this secret bunker could be?"

"I don't all that I know is that my son is somewhere and he needs me so keep looking!" Batman said full of distress and worry over his son's well being, safety, and if he was being taken care of properly.

While Batman and Robin both continued their search for Damian more attention was brought to Nightwing and Red Hood. The two continuously fought on making the soldiers and assassins follow them around as the led they great mob through the base. All wanted a piece of the two intruders unwilling to let their reputation of no surviving breakins be broken by two teenagers.

"Come on I'm sure you guys can do better than this, you've only gotten me scraped and bruised. I was truly expecting some poison, mutilation, and more intense fighting." Red Hood taunted the crowd of professional killers.

This comment only made them angrier making them start to attack harder. Meanwhile while fighting them off as well Nightwing, with Alfred's direction, set the charges that once all setup would give the Bats four hours to rescue Damian and get out.

For at least thirty minutes the fight continued starting to tire out Red Hood and Nightwing. But they knew they couldn't stop knowing they had to keep everyone distracted and all the charges set.

Eventually after another ten minutes the two had all the charges set now counting down till blow time.

"Jason I got them all set now let's go help Batman and Robin!"

"Alright!" Jason yelled in response now just set on running to his baby brother.

Unfortunately very quickly he ran into a figure known as Ra Al Ghul.

"Well hello Red Hood I see the bat has brought his little sidekicks with him to take my grandson." Ra said trying to agitate Jason.

"I'm no sidekick and you release Damian!" Jason yelled as he started to shoot at Ra.

Unfortunately Talia quickly came in and used her expert sword skills and reflexes to deflect the billets from hitting her father.

"I'm afraid you have both of us to worry about Red Hood." Talia said with a taunting smile.

"Nightwing why don't we show these two what messing with the Bats results in."

"It would be my pleasure."

The two then charged at the Al Ghuls locking into what would prove to be a grueling battle.

Meanwhile Batman frustratedly looked for the secret bunker eventually asking for Alfred's help to see if he could possibly help him find it.

"Let's see sir, there appears to be some architectural anomalies in the room down the hall and to your right so may I suggest you look there."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Of course sir."

Batman and Robin then ran to the room Alfred talked about but only saw an empty room. They then looked around until Robin found a mysterious lever behind a large column.

"Hey Batman I think I found something!" Tim yelled as he pulled the lever that then immediately opened a hole in the floor revealing a cascading staircase.

"Nice job Robin now let's see if he's down here." Batman thanked hoping with all his seemingly tough exterior that his son was down those stairs.


	7. Ripped Apart

As Bruce went down the stairs his thoughts were only of Damian and what was happening to him. Soon he and Tim got to the bottom of the stairs to a long lite hallway that looked seemingly harmless. But Bruce felt something in his gut that told him the hallway wasn't what it seemed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tim asked rhetorically as he started to walk forward.

"Wait." Batman said as he quickly grabbed Tim's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"What, why did did you stop me?"

"Watch."

Batman then pulled out a batarang and then threw it down the hallway. Almost immediately all manners of danger such as flame throwers, knives, poisonous darts, saws, and crushing walls came from the sides of the hallway. Tim's jaw was practically on the floor after seeing what happened now wondering how he and Batman were going to possibly get past this.

"Batman what are we going to do there is no getting past this hallway it's practically impassable?" Tim asked still trying to rack his brain over how to solve their problem.

Batman was also contemplating looking at every little detail of the hallway until he saw a panel on the wall setting off a light bulb in his head.

"Robin do you think you can possibly hack the system here and turn it off?"

"Possibly it could take me a bit but I just might be able to do it."

Tim then went up to the panel and then opened the latch on his right cuff taking out some wires to access the system with. He then found two plugs to put the wires in and started to work on hacking the system. After about ten minutes of coding, rearranging, and all manner of hacking methods Tim broke the code and shut off the system.

"Alright that should do it but we still need to be careful. This system was very complicated and I may have not been able to get all of it shut off."

Batman simply nodded and then started to move forward all the while throwing little unactivated smoke bombs to see if any traps were still active. They were nearly at the end of the hallway when Tim decided they had passed enough for it to be safe. He was about to be in front of the big metal door at the end when Batman triggered a trap causing big flame throwers to shoot enough flames to incinerate anyone.

"Well looks like I was right." Tim laughed nervously.

Batman ignored this and moved forward to the metal door quickly opening it. As the door opened Bruce's heart soared when he saw his son lying down in a crib.

As the door opened Damian started to wake up seeing a large pair of shadows in the door. As he became more awake he began to realize the shadows were Batman and Robin which meant his brothers and father had at last come for him.

"Papa, Im!" Damian called out excitedly reaching for his papa and brother who stood before him.

"Damian!"

Bruce then ran over to the crib and pulled his son out and into his arms. He tightly hugged him holding him lovingly to his chest. Damian did the same wrapping his tiny arms as tightly as he could around Bruce's neck.

However as much as they needed each other's love Damian whined in pain every time Bruce squeezed him.

"Papa hurt!"

Worried about his son Bruce cradled him and lifted the little shirt he had on to reveal large red welts, purple bruises and a belly that was not as full as it was supposed to be. In that moment Bruce felt all his fatherly rage consume him outraged with the fact these people would hurt and neglect such a small child.

Tim felt just as angry as he saw his baby brother's body now ready to kill Ra Al Ghul himself so he would pay for his actions.

Soon Bruce calmed down a bit and then gently held his son resting his little head on his shoulder. Damian felt so much better now happy he had his father again.

"Love u Papa."

"I love you to baby now let's get out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not happening anytime soon Batman."

Batman and Robin both turned to find Ra Al Ghul, Talia, and a platoon of soldiers blocking the doorway. Tim immediately got out his birdarangs and was ready to take down the foes in front of him so his baby brother could be freed.

"Out of my way Ghul or this will get very messy and I would prefer it if my son didn't see me fight." Bruce said seriously as he held his son protectively.

"I would prefer not to fight as well I mean who knows what could happen to these two boys if we did."

Ra then signaled his soldiers to bring out Dick and Jason who were both tied up and gagged. The two then tried to tell Bruce that it was ok and that he just needed to get out of there, but it only came across as muffled gibberish.

"Let them go!" Bruce yelled angrily refusing to see his son treated like this.

"Gladly just give me my grandson and they will remain unharmed."

"You have no right to call Damian your grandson after what you've let happen to him!"

Bruce showed off Damian's bruises and welts that covered the poor baby's body. Even Dick and Jason who were tied up and gagged were absolutely outraged and ready to kill as they struggled in their bonds.

"We are simply trying to teach our son to be a fighter to be strong and tough. The lashing is just our way of doing so." Talia said very casual.

"Your sick Talia just sick the fact that you would willingly let people hurt your son to "toughen" him up, have you no love for your son!" Tim yelled before Bruce could respond.

"You could never understand what I feel for my child now give him over and you may all go free. Don't and you will all die slowly and painfully."

As all this happened Damian cuddled closely to his father scared of the people who hurt him. Bruce gladly cuddled his son back knowing he needed it and to assure he was not letting him go.

"Papa scar." Damian said as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Don't worry baby we're getting out of here." Bruce said as he pressed a button on his belt that activated the smoke bombs.

Immediately the room was filled with smoke that luckily all the Bats could see through thanks to a special mode in their masks. Bruce quickly started to run figuring the boys with their enemy unable to them could use their training to escape their ropes, which they did. He pushed through the crowd of soldiers, the boys right behind him, with ease none of them expecting him as he made them topple over.

Bruce was almost halfway through the hallway when suddenly he felt something wrap around him causing him to fall. Even as he did he quickly made sure he fell on his back keeping Damian in a protective hold the entire way down. Soon the smoke cleared due to fans in the hallway blowing it out. All the other boys were in the same boat as they laid on the floor unable to move.

"My my how clever of you Batman but I'm afraid not clever enough Talia take your son back now."

Talia smiled wickedly as she walked up to the fallen Batman and quickly snatched Damian from him.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Paaaapaaaaa!" Damian screamed at the top of his lungs as he struggled to get back to his daddy.

"Damian! Give me back my son! Damiiiiaaaannnnn!"

All the other boys joined in demanding their baby brother was returned to them immediately. However this didn't happen as they were then dragged to another room on the top floor of the base and chained to the wall.

"Say goodbye to papa my son it's time for your operation." Talia said deviously as she forcefully waved the hysterical Damian's hand.

"Don't you dare hurt him! What are you going to do to him? Give him back to me!" Bruce yelled as he struggled against the chains to get to his son.

"It's none of your business my beloved now goodbye." Talia said wickedly as she had the guards close the cell door.

"Taaaallliiiiiaaaaaa!"


	8. Escaping

Bruce tried to rip himself from his chains determined to get to his son by any means necessary even if he had to kill someone. Then for nearly an hour Bruce struggled to be free from the chains but each attempted only tired him out more.

"Bruce what are we going to do, I mean there has to be some way out of here?" Tim asked frantically as he struggled in his chains too.

"I don't know but all I do know is they have my son and even if I have rip a hole in the door myself!"

As Bruce struggled Dick sat thinking, while this was usually a Bruce thing he clearly wasn't in his right mind. He looked around the room trying to find someway out of the cell.

Eventually Dick did see a vent in the roof they could escape out of but now they more importantly needed a way out of their infernal chains. He couldn't use anything in his utility belt since they were confiscated during their capture. Then he remembered something he had on him that they didn't confiscate.

Dick went to to the bottom portion of the symbol on his suit, pressed hard on it, and then started to slide it down to reveal a small blue titanium blade. Immediately dick started to saw at the chains which began to be grinded and cut away.

As he did so Jason noticed it making him curious as to what Dick was doing.

"Dick what are you doing?"

"I'm grinding away at these chains."

"Wait your what… but how?"

"When I designed my suit I put an emergency blade in it in case things go south. It's made of titanium and it seems to be able to cut through the chains."

For the next fifteen minutes Dick grinded through the chains until at last they broke leaving only the cuffs on his wrists.

"It worked, Now you guys use it while I work on getting us out of here and to Dami."

For nearly an hour the guys used the blade to cut their chains until they were all at last free.

"Alright now how do we get out of here?" Jason asked determined to save his baby brother.

"There's a vent on top of the roof I need you to boost me up and I can use the blade to unscrew the bolts so we can get into the ventilation system."

"Alright hop on." Jason said as he squared down for Dick.

Dick then quickly got on Jason's shoulders and was now able to reach the vent. He worked diligently using the tip of the blade to unscrew the four bolts. Eventually Dick managed to get all the bolts out and gently set the vent covering down on the floor with Jason's help.

"Alright now what do we do now?" Jason asked

"I guess we just try to find wherever they've got Damian."

"Wait why don't we just ask Alfred?" Tim asked.

Bruce immediately tried his intercom but nothing but fuzz came through.

"The room must be jamming the signal so we'll just have to try once we pass the cell so let's go." Bruce stated.

They all climbed up into the vent and started to immediately crawl forward.

"Alfred where is the medical room here?" Bruce asked at last getting a signal.

"Let's see you will have to go down this hall down to the third entrance, make a right how down two more vents and then make a left and you'll be right above the room."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Of course sir just bring our boy home."

As they continued to go down the hallway about halfway through they saw a lab with all their utility belts luckily untouched laying flat on a table. All of them looked at each other and immediately jumped down to take them back. They of course had to fight off guards and scientists but they got them back making their job a little bit easier now.

They continued down their path passing over training rooms and all manner of inventing, planning, and other rooms there could be.

"So Bruce what exactly is supposed to be the plan once we get to the room?" Tim asked.

"Simple jump in, rescue Damian, take down those in our way, and then bolt out as quickly as possible." Bruce said very seriously.

"Ok." Tim said shocked by the very simple plan.

"Hey Dick how much longer till the charges go off?" Jason asked suddenly remembering them.

"About an hour and ten minutes so we have to be quick or no one's leaving alive here."

"We're almost there." Bruce announced.

For five more minutes they crawled forward until they got to a vent that looked directly over the medical room. At the moment a meeting was happening with the doctors and surgeons.

"Now we are going to put enhancers in his legs, arms, core, and brain for advanced activity and strength. We will then place a remote controlled defibrillator by his heart for both a way to bring him back to life and kill him should he defect later…"

As the doctor said all this Bruce was boiling over with fatherly rage. How dare they even consider hurting or harming his son now surgeries to make him a killing machine, not on his watch.

"Alright bring out the patient!" The head surgeon called out.

Several surgeons then came in wheeling in a crying Damian who called out and begged for his papa.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Papaaaaaaa!"

Bruce was now feeling his inner beast come out summoned by the mix of his son's cries and doctors plans, but then cane the real cherry on top.

"Alright get the anesthesia ready for him."

The team then held the baby down as the doctor prepared to put the IV in him.

"Nnnnnoooooooooo!" Bruce roared out angrily.


	9. Face Off

"Alright get the anesthesia ready for him." The doctor said as he sterilized the needle he was about to use.

The team of doctors then held down the squirming baby making it so the doctor could get a clean prick. The doctor then brought the IV forward and started to aim it for Damian's arm but then he heard a great angry roar.

The next thing the doctors knew they were on the floor almost all of them completely knocked out. Damian was terrified curling up in a ball and closing his eyes refusing to see what was there. Then he suddenly was picked up and drawn into a warm and loving embrace. He then opened his eyes and was filled with relief and joy to see his father before him.

"Papa come!" Damian cried out happily as he tightly hugged his father's neck.

"I'm here buddy I'm here and I'm not going anywhere this time." Bruce said as he cradled his son.

However even in the warmth of Bruce's arms Damian still shivered since he was only wearing the baby sized hospital gown and a diaper. Bruce almost immediately felt this and then wrapped Damian in his Kevlar cape. Damian then stopped shivering feeling the warmth from the cape and Bruce.

"Alright now let's get out of here before the charges blow it apart." Dick called out as he started to run out the medical room door.

The team ran as fast as they could out of the building all the while Bruce keeping a death grip on Damian. On the way they dodged even more traps and soldiers who were all quickly taken down due to the Bats determination.

They all eventually got to the exit now out in the dangerous jungle. They ran through it this time rather easily for about two miles until they got to an open field.

"I see you're trying to fly away with my grandson Batman." Ra Ghul said as he appeared from behind a tree lining the open field.

"I'm taking back what's mine Ra and this time you're not stopping me."

"Maybe not alone but perhaps with the help of my Daughter and Cheshire I just might."

Suddenly Talia and Cheshire pop out of the trees taking on the boys leaving Batman to face Ra alone.

"So how do plan to face me Batman with your child in your arms?" Ra chuckled snarkily.

Batman then wrapped his caped around him in a special was making a sling in the back to put Damian in.

"Ah how resourceful you are Batman but unfortunately that means you better watch your back very carefully."

Ra then lunged at Batman sword drawn out and ready to kill. Then he pulled another sword out tossing it over to Batman.

"Ah where are my manners you know I'm a man of honor so I would never attack an unarmed man unless I disarmed them myself. Especially you Batman the foe I respect above all others."

"You have alway been one to honor basic morals in battle." Batman stayed as he picked up the sword.

However once he did so Damian whined a bit realizing what the sword meant, his father was going to fight the scary people.

"Hey now shhhhh it's ok papa will be fine I've got this." Bruce said comfortingly to his son.

"You should really pay attention Batman you never know when your enemy may strike!" Ra said as he then lunged for Bruce again.

Bruce quickly used his sword to stop Ghuls attack and then started to parry and use his sword skills to attack Ra. The two went at it attacking relentlessly at one another, but the entire time Bruce had to keep careful watch of his back. The entire time Ra aimed to get Damian making him cry out of fear. This only made Bruce more mad making him fight all the more ferociously.

Meanwhile the boys fought off Talia and Cheshire with all their might. The two assassins were clearly very skilled and were not going to be easy to take down.

"Do you three really think you can take us two down especially with our combined skills?" Talia asked as she attacked Jason.

"The simple fact is there are three of us and two of you so you're outnumbered!" Jason yelled as he through Talia off of him.

"Numbers mean nothing if your opponent is trained to kill you." Cheshire states as she fought with Tim and Dick.

"You may be trained to kill us but we have our own skill to take you down to. Not to mention we have no intention of you people raising Damian to be a monster!" Tim yelled angrily as he attacked Cheshire.

As everyone attacked their enemies all the Bats forget about the charges they set. They were all in the middle of their battles and Batman knew that they couldn't keep it up forever. He had to find some way to get his son's off the island even if it meant leaving himself behind. He then remembered how he added a retrieval feature in the plane that was flying around and how he could get all the boys out of here.

First Bruce used all his strength to back Ra into a tree and then used his sword to pin him to it. As Ra struggled to get free Bruce then ran over to where the boys were fighting and threw two pellets at Cheshire and Talia. Immediately as the pellets hit them they foamed over them immersing them in a white foam that hardened temporarily keeping them stuck in place.

"Bruce what are you doing we had them covered!" Dick yelled angrily

"Doing what I need to do, take Damian."

Immediately Bruce took Damian out of the cap sling and put him in Dicks arms. Damian quickly started to whine and reach for his papa.

"I'm sorry Damian just know I love you." Bruce said softly as he kissed his son's precious little head.

He then proceeded to quickly put black straps on all the boys waists.

"Bruce what is this?"

"Hold on and make sure my son know I love him."

Bruce then pressed a button on his belt and suddenly they could hear a plane passing by. Then three cords came down instantly attaching themselves to the clips on the boys straps pulling them into the air.


	10. Safe and Sound

The boys all yelled as they rushed through the sky being pulled by the cords till they eventually reached the Bat plane. All of them were forcefully pulled into the plan each one of them a little shell shocked from what just happened. They all tried to process what just happened to them and what Bruce just did for them.

However Damian couldn't process this and simply just started to cry his eyes out. Dick then quickly started to try and comfort the poor little baby.

"Damian shhhhhh shhhhhh it's ok papa will be ok. Come on don't cry it will all be ok I'm sure papa will be just fine." Dick said as he bounced Damian in his arms, desperately trying to comfort his baby brother.

As he continued to try and do so he knew this just wasn't right.

"No, you what Bruce is not going to play hero right now especially if it means leaving us behind! Jason take Damian I'm turning this plane around !" Dick quickly gave the hysterical baby over to Jason and then ran over to the cockpit.

"But Dick this thing is on autopilot how are we going to turn it around?" Jason asked rocking Damian who finally started to somewhat calm down.

"Well luckily I am one of the best hackers ever so this should be a piece of cake."

Dick then opened his cuff to reveal three retractable wire which he then plugged into the plans system. It then took him but two minutes to finally hack it and make the plane turn around to go save Bruce.

Meanwhile Bruce stood alone ready to face both Ghuls and Cheshire. All of them then released themselves from their traps Ra removing the sword from his clothes and Cheshire and Talia finally escaping their solid foam prisons.

"So Batman you choose to sacrifice yourself to save your son's how noble but I'm afraid it will all be in vain. For once I kill you I will hunt down your boys till I have them all to train and use as my weapons." Ra stated.

"Not on my watch!"

Bruce then once again fought Ra only this time hand to hand. However as he did so Cheshire and Talia then attacked him making it so Batman had to take on three very skilled assassins. While he was quite skilled and could take many people on at once this was quite a challenge due to the people Bruce had to face.

For nearly ten minutes they fought each getting a strike at one another. They were all becoming exhausted having fought for the last several hours and only having a little bit of energy left.

"So Batman What are you going to do you can't fight forever and neither can we. There is no way off this island so you're trapped either you die soon or stay here prisoner to die your choice."

"Actually I'm afraid you're about to become a prisoner on your own island." Batman stared as he smirked.

It was then the charges went off causing a great explosion to go off. Both the Ghuls and Cheshire watched in shock as the explosion lit up the air. They couldn't believe someone actually managed to set charges without anyone knowing.

They all turned and charged at Bruce ready to make him pay for what he did to the League. Bruce however was just as ready, prepared to face these enemies off, ready to make them pay for hurting and taking his precious son.

Meanwhile back in the air as the boys came closer Tim tied a cord to the strap still around Jason's waist. Jason was still holding the concerned Damian who held very tightly to his big brother not wanting him to leave him either. Dick was busy flying the plane having to keep his wires in to block the autopilot from kicking back in.

"Alright so I jump out and get Bruce then you guys reel me back in."

"Ok just be careful out there and remember we only have one shot to get this right so make it count." Tim told Jason.

"I will, now can you take Damian?" Jason asked as he put out the wriggling baby out for Tim to take.

As Tim took his baby brother Damian holard and cried for Jason refusing to lose another family member.

"Ason!" Damian cried out reaching for his big brother.

"Hey now it ok I'm not going to leave you, I'm just going to get Papa back." Jason said to Damian as he ruffled his dark hair.

"Papa?" Damian asked tearfully.

"Yeah bud now can you be a big boy for me until I come back?"

Damian nodded tearfully as he then held onto Tim needing his other older brothers love to get through this.

"Alright well wish me luck."

Jason then took a deep breath and jumped out of the plane once again plummeting towards the ground.

Bruce was poised and ready to fight off his enemies and make them pay for their wrongs towards an innocent little child. The Ghuls and Cheshire then pounced on him prepared to kill the great bat himself.

For a few minutes the two groups went at it with each other swinging, punching, parying, kicking, and all manors of battling one another. However they were all so evenly matched and anger filled that they couldn't seem to make any real damage to one another. Eventually they came to a stopping point all barely able to keep up anymore.

"You… Batman… will pay….. for this." Ra said running out of breath taking speak.

"You…. as well….. Ghul….. for my …. son's sake."

"Your….son is…. mine!"

"Not… if I …. have… anything to say about it!" Bruce yelled using the last of his energy to leap at Ra.

However very quickly after he did so Bruce felt himself get caught and pulled into the air. Bruce was shocked what was happening what was he rising in the air. He frantically turned around to see Jason there holding onto him as they rose into the sky.

"Jason what are you doing?!"

"Taking you back home, did you really think we would actually leave you?"

The Ghuls and Cheshire just watched with shock and disgust as the two rose into the air leaving them with a destroyed base and a new source of revenge, but who knew when they would even be able to do so.

Within seconds the two were back on the plane and the cord retracted to its place.

"I told you guys to leave me behind if it came to this." Bruce said frustrated with the boys for putting their lives in danger.

"Well sorry we were not going to leave you behind we need you to much your son needs you to much. So don't you ever think that we would leave you behind because you would never leave behind us." Jason responded frustrated by Bruce's constant need to protect them.

"Look I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys to get hurt over my problems since it already hurt my son."

"Bruce we all know what we got into since day one so stop thinking you're dragging us into things that don't involve us your problems are our problems to. Now I believe someone wants to see you now." Tim said walking in presenting a very grabby Damian.

"Papa!" Damian cried out happily with happy tears streaming down his face.

"Come here buddy." Bruce said happily as he took his young son into his arms.

Damian then cuddled into his papa's arms at last feeling safe and that nothing could hurt him as long as he had his father.

All his brothers and father smiled at the lovely sight happy that their family was at last whole again. Dick then took his wires out of the planes system and let it return to its destination route.

Everyone was exhausted from their mission so they all went to the very comfy seats in their private plane. After a few minutes nearly all of them were asleep except Bruce and Damian. Bruce didn't want close his eyes and wake up to no son so he sat there and tried to rock his baby to sleep. As he did so he couldn't keep his eyes off his poor son's welts that covered his legs arms and back he definitely needed to put something on them once they got home.

However Damian couldn't sleep and not just because of the still slightly stinging welts but due to the skimpy hospital gown he had was shivering from the cold air. Bruce quickly began to realize this and knew he had to change his son's clothes.

He felt like an idiot for not doing it sooner but he just needed to hold his son for a bit. He laid then Damian down on the padded bench he sat on and stripped off the skimpy hospital gown. Bruce then got a full view of what the League of Shadows did to his precious little baby. He saw red the moment all the welts, bruises, and scrapes came into view making him remember all the anger and hatred he felt for the League.

Damian could clearly see the anger in his daddy's eyes which scared him. He immediately began to whine and tear up breaking Bruce out of his anger spell.

"Hey now its ok papas ok." Bruce said comfortingly as he drew his son in close.

Eventually Damian calmed down so Bruce continued to fix him up. He then continued by undoing his, in much need of changing, diaper. He cleaned him up and then diapered him up nice and fresh. Then he pulled out a nice warm and fuzzy pair of footy pajamas making Damian start to warm up a bit. After that was all done Bruce packed up and then brought Damian back over to their seat. He then stated to cradle and rock his baby knowing he was in need of his father's comfort and love, then he remembered something he brought to cheer up his son.

"Hey buddy remember this?" Bruce asked as he pulled out Damian's Batman blanket.

Damian's eyes widened and a great big smile appeared on his face. He quickly grabbed the blanket and started to cuddle with it. This then fully assured Damian he was with his true loved ones for only they would know to bring him his Batman blanket from papa to make him feel better.

"Love papa!" Damian cried out as he tightly hugged his papa.

"I love you to Damian." Bruce stated proudly as he hugged his precious little baby back.

After a few more minutes the exhausted baby fell asleep comforted by his daddy's arms and fuzzy blanket. Bruce smiled at the side and then took the blanket and wrapped it tightly around his son to ensure he was warm enough. After he did so he just watched his son peacefully happily he was for now just his little baby he could hold, cuddle, and love with no complications. He then started to feel sleepy and decided to give in cradling his son in his arms as he slept.

As everyone was fast asleep it was now also official that the tight family with its flaws and all were together once again bring back the true happiness they all treasured so dearly, each other.

 **The End**


End file.
